Recuerdos
by Cotito
Summary: Draco se sube al metro, como todos los días, aburrido absorvido por la rutina y es ahí cuando la ve, después de tantos años y aún con miedo decide hablarle.


**Este fic lo publiqué antes con otra cuenta (Philana) que fue hackeada, es por eso que se repite, si es que alguien la leyó antes. Saludos!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hola, bien como estoy de vacaciones hice estoy en los momentos de ocio, está inspirado en una canción de Ismael Serrano, la canción se llama recuerdos al igual que el fic, espero que les guste y lo disfruten.**

**Ahora quería pedirles un favor, hace mucho tiempo leí un fic del cual no recuerdo el nombre, era un Draco/Hermione, él era príncipe de un país del oriente y Lucius le salva la vida al papá de Hermione y este en agradecimiento le ofrece a Hermione para que se case con Draco. No se si quedó claro, pero si alguien lo ha leído y se acuerda por favor me lo dicen que lo quiero leer nuevamente, si lo hacen se los agradecería toda la vida.**

**Un beso y que lo disfruten.**

**Recuerdos**

Son las seis de la mañana y ya estoy en pie. Nunca dormí más de cuatro horas, con eso estoy bien. Me levanto temprano, moribundo, aunque sueño ya no tenga perezoso resucito. Entro a la ducha de no más de cinco minutos. Me visto sin ánimos y voy a la cocina, hace más de diez años que vivo solo y entre muggles, desde aquella vez.

Enciendo la televisión, comenzando el día con noticias asesinas, me tomo el desayuno. La rutina del trabajo de a poco me hunde, hago lo que me gustaba, pero no es lo mismo, no sin ti.

Al salir del trabajo como cada tarde, sin desviarme a ningún sitio, ya no salgo, ya no tengo amigos, aún me comunico con Blaise, pero ya no es lo mismo. Camino del trabajo en el metro, no tengo coche, nunca te agradaron, temías por mi vida cuando me veías frente a un volante, me amabas, lo sé, ahora ya no, eso también lo sé. "Solo los locos son capaces de enfrentarse frente a un volante" –me decías- "Pero aún así confías en ellos cuando te subes a un coche" –solo sonreías.

Aburrido vigilo la cara de los viajeros, compañeros en la rutina y en los bostezos. Esto es lo que decidí vivir, pues es la única manera que tengo de no olvidarme de ti. Fue una decisión de ambos, creo. Y en el asiento de enfrente, un rostro de repente destaca entre todos los demás, no es el que uno acostumbra a ver cada día, no es el que seguido por la rutina sube en la misma estación, ocupa el asiento habitual que ha heredado al volverse parte de este mundo y que luego de media o quizás una hora se baja del vagón para llegar a sus casas donde se encontrarán con otra rutina, una diferente, pero rutina al fin y al cavo. Pero este rostro es diferente, pues un rostro claro que ilumina el vagón.

La observo detenidamente y noto de inmediato quien es, por supuesto, jamás lo olvidaría, eres tú. Esos gestos traen recuerdos, como fruncir el entrecejo como al ver aquel niño que le grita a su madre o el de morderte el labio cuando estás interesada en algún libro, como el que sacas de tu bolso para apartar la mirada de ese niño que seguramente fastidio tu día, son recuerdos de otros paisajes, de otros tiempos, como en la época de Hogwarts, cuando nos conocimos, omitiendo claro los cinco primeros años, nada importante tu entenderás o cuando vivimos juntos ¿lo recuerdas? Espero que sí, porque yo no lo olvido. Otros tiempos en los que una suerte mejor, me conoció.

No me atrevo a decir nada, pues no estoy seguro, y no quiero equivocarme, sabes cuanto detesto equivocarme, aunque esos ojos sin duda son los tuyos, más cargados de nostalgia, quizás más oscuros, aquellos ojos que tal solo con mirarme, me derretían y me hacían olvidar todo, solo para poder estar junto a ti, fuiste la única que me entendió y que me amó, fuiste la única mujer que logré amar con tal intensidad. Existe la posibilidad de que solo el deseo de verte, me haga tener estas visiones, pero creo que eres tu, sí, estoy seguro y estás casi igual, tan hermosa como entonces, quizás más, recuerdas cuando te dije que eras hermosa, nunca antes te lo habían dicho y fue en ese momento en que no logré entender al resto de los hombres, aunque por un lado fue mejor, así solo yo me fijaría en ti y serías solo para mí, no me importaba que sonara egoísta, ya que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que no fueras para nadie más.

Aunque por otro lado sigues pareciendo la chica más triste de la ciudad, era comprensible, perdiste a tus padres muy joven, la guerra hizo eso con muchos de nosotros y no entiendo por qué ahora te ves así, suponía que eras feliz, me alejé de ti con esa condición, que fueras feliz, no me puedes hacer esto, no soportaría verte vivir triste.

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, desde los primeros errores, recuerdas esa vez en que quise llamar tu atención y comencé a competir con Potter por ver quien era mejor en la escoba. Solo esa vez fue él, pues al caerme de la escoba para mí el juego acabó, pero por lo menor cumplí mi primer objetivo, llamar tu atención. El interrogante en tu mirada cuando dije que te amaba y que no podría vivir sin ti. La ciudad gritaba y maldecía nuestros nombres, no les era posible el hecho de que estuvieras junto a mí, no les era de confianza, nunca lo fui. Jóvenes promesas decían riendo, nadie confiaba en nosotros dos. Toma mi mano que tengo miedo del futuro, fue la única vez que mi orgullo se doblegó frente a alguien, eras tú, sabías que me amabas tal cual era. Muchas veces quise escapar y mandar todo a la mierda, pero detrás de cada huida estabas tú, impidiéndomelo. Deteniéndome para no cometer alguna locura. Siempre fui cuerdo, pero el estar junto a ti me cambió, aunque ¿sabes algo? No me arrepiento.

En las noches vacías, noches en que sueño y gritó tu nombre, deseando con todo el poder de mi corazón que al abrir los ojos estés frente a mí, pero no, son solo sueños. Noches en que regreso solo y malherido, bueno es el trabajo que yo elegí, necesitaba, quería una vida con acción, pero de nada me servía tener toda la acción del mundo si no podía compartirla contigo. Ya no recuerdo cuantos son los disparos que he recibido tratando de defender a alguna joven que por el engaño de mi conciencia pienso que eres tú. Todavía me arrepiento y lo he hecho toda mi vida, el haberte arrojado tan lejos de mi cuerpo, Potter tenía razón, más daño te hacía si permanecía junto a ti que si me alejaba, espero que lo hayas entendido y que Potter te haya explicado cada uno de los motivos por los que me alejé, te alejé.

Y ahora que te encuentro y que solo estás a unos metros de mí veo que aún arde la llama que encendiste dentro de mí. Recuerdo cuando te dije que no volvería a amar jamás después de aquella vez, me escuchaste, te tomaste tu tiempo y me comprendiste, pero aún más recuerdo lo que me dijiste luego de escucharme, yo lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, nunca es tarde para nacer de nuevo, para que me permitas amarte.

Después de recordar todo esto, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad, debo decirte algo, si no lo hago ahora no tendré jamás la posibilidad de nuevo, debo hacerlo antes de que te bajes de este sucio vagón y mi corazón se destruya nuevamente y me quede muerto finalmente. Hablarte, mirarte directamente a los ojos y tal vez recordarte que antes de rendirnos, antes de rendirme, fuimos eternos.

Me levanto decidido, ya nada puedo perder, pues lo he perdido todo, todo el momento en que te dejé, en que cometí la estupidez más grande del mundo y te dejé. Me levanto y me acercó a ti y en ese preciso momento algo en mi pecho se tensa, se rompe. Cada vez la distancia entre ambos es más corta y mis latidos son más acelerados. Ya frente a ti, mi pulso y los latidos de mi corazón se detienen. Al darte cuenta de mi presencia levantas la mirada de tu libro y tus ojos me miran fijamente, después de tantos años.

-¿Cómo estás, cuanto tiempo? –te pregunto extrañamente tranquilo, pero al ver la expresión de confusión en tu rostro comienzo a preocuparme- ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

Ella sonríe, debería tranquilizarme eso, pero no, eso me inquieta más.

-Perdone, pero creo que se ha equivocado –me responde con una sonrisa tímida.

Dice la verdad, lo siento en su mirada, pero se que es ella, no me he equivocado, por Merlín jamás me equivocaría si se trata de ella.

-Disculpe señorita –le digo devolviéndole la sonrisa- es solo que me recuerda a una tanto a una mujer que conocí hace ya algunos años.

Y sintiéndome aún más viejo y más cansado vuelvo a mi asiento. Veo como al llegar a la siguiente estación ella se coloca de pie, me mira de soslayo y baja. Y yo como si algo me impulsara, decido seguirla, sin convencerme aún el que me haya equivocado. La sigo a la salida del metro y es ahí donde me di cuenta que jamás me equivoqué, pues ahí estaba junto a Potter y Weasley.

-¡Hermione! –grito casi con desesperación. Los tres se voltean y me miran a la vez. Ella con algo de confusión y ellos confusos, preocupados y luego enfadados.

Algo se dicen, Weasley la toma del brazo y se la lleva, Potter se acerca con decisión a mí.

-¿Por qué no me recuerda? –pregunto enfadado.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de ella tal cual lo hiciste hace años ¿por qué crees que no quiso recordarte? Ella fue quien te olvidó, ella fue quien te borró de sus recuerdos.

-Eso no es cierto, ustedes le hicieron algo.

-¿Sabes qué? Sí, nosotros fuimos y lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias ¿sabes por qué? Porque fue la única manera que encontramos para verla feliz, tú no la viste como se encontraba cuando te fuiste, así que no vengas a reprocharnos lo que hicimos –no podía decir nada pues sabía que el fondo de mi corazón...- sabes que tengo razón, así que te lo pido por favor, no te acerques a ella, adiós Malfoy.

Subo nuevamente al vagón inmerso en la rutina me siento aburrido, vigilo la cara de los viajeros, compañeros en la rutina y en los bostezos y pensando que lo mejor que puedo hacer en quedarme con lo mejor que tengo guardado y que nadie podrá quitármelo, así es, los **Recuerdos**.


End file.
